Siblings for Better or for Worse
by Horse1lover3
Summary: This book is placed during The MoA, HoH, and BoO Percy and the seven, are on there way to stop Gaea form rising. But what if some unknown girl shows up out of know where. And they find out that she is related to one of the seven. . . Who will be her sibling? And what happens when her backstory is revealed? Read to find out! Percabeth fluff (Do not read unless you have read MoA HoH)
1. Chapter 1

** Hello, lovely people of fanfiction. I'm so excited to post a new story! It is my 3 one and I think its going to be the best out of all of them, I think... but i'll let you decide that. so please enjoy! Oh, and by the way, this story is at the time of the mark of Athena. :) **

CHAPTER 1

I scream as I fall out of the sky. And the next thing I know is that I land on something soft. . . And that something soft was apparently a boy.

yelps and stifled screams come from the people around me. I curse in accent Greek as I try to get up. But, sadly my dress some how got underneath him, so when I tried to get up I only made it worse by falling on him again.

"ugg." he groaned.

"Frick!" is all I can manage to say.

I feel something cold on the back of my neck. I turn my neck to see a blond headed girl with piercing storm grey eyes. Holding a dagger at my neck. She looked so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

Behind her I see six other kids. The one closest behind her had dark choppy brown hair. She must have been Cherokee, because her skin was really tan. She was holding a bronze dagger. **( I think Pipers dagger is bronze...)**

There was a boy with his arm protectively around her waist. He had bright blue eyes and blond hair. And was holding a gold sword.

Then, there was a boy that was quite scrawny, any way, he looked like a mischievous elf, because 1 he had pointy ears, and 2 he was shorter than all the boys from what I could see. He had brown hair, brown eyes, and not to mention his hand was on fire. . .

I thought, more Demi-gods.

In the other hand he had a huge hammer.

Next was a big asian guy who had an army cut hairstyle, he was standing next to a girl. She had really curly brown hair, she had olive skin, and she looked younger than all of them, but I could tell she still had a powerful aura.

I sorta forgot about the boy I fell on so when he shoved me off I tumbled to the ground. I grunted and held my nose. I look at my hand and see that I have blood on them.

"Lovely." I mumble.

I start to get up but a sword was pushed up against my neck.

"wow," I breath in sharply.

"I haven't see Anaklusmos in ages." I smile.

"wait, how do you know about Anaklusmos?" the boy that I fell on asked.

"really? you can't even remember me?." I make a tisk-tisk noise, even thought I was joking. "wait what? Who are you?!" the boy demanded.

"well I thought you would remember me. . . Even though it was five to eight years ago. . ."

"what are you talking about, five to eight years?" the Asian boy asked.

"do you think she's a monster?"one of them murmured.

"to answer your question, no I am NOT a monster. I used to go to Camp Half Blood." I state.

The boy that I fell on had ravin black hair and sea green eyes.

The blond headed girl walked up to me and hugged me. I started tearing up, she was the only friend I really had, I IRS messaged Annabeth a while ago to tell her that I was alright. When I pulled away from her I saw that she was crying, I was to, it was great to see her.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you Vanessa!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"it's okay I didn't either." I said while wiping away some stray tears.

"wait." the boy with raven hair held his hand up. "how do you know each other?" he said quite confused.

"chill out seaweed brain." Annabeth smiled.

"seaweed brain?" I ask.

"yep its Percy's nickname." I smiled at Annabeths comment.

"well its nice to meet you Percy." I extend my hand but he doesn't shake it.

"who are you." he demands.

"really you haven't figured that out by now?" I smile.

The girl with brown choppy hair said "she's a Demi-god."

"Thank you, finally someone knows who I am." I sigh.

"Chiron said something about a girl that left camp a year before I got here." Percy says. "I'm really sorry, for not telling you all." Annabeth says shaking her head.

"It's alright." Percy says, as he wraps her in his arms and kisses her head.

"Wait. . . If your a Demi-god then who is your godly parent?" the scrawny/elf looking boy asked while he scrunched up his noes.

"I wish I could answer that question." I say sadly.

_ FLASHBACK_

_(the flashback is when Vanessa is 10 years old)_

_I run through the woods, tears spilling down my cheeks. My left ankle fractured, deep cuts and small cuts all around my body. I trip over a root and cry out in pain. Whatever was following me had lost my scent, for now. But I knew I needed to keep running, because it would find my scent again, and if that happened I know I wouldn't survive. I get up and start running up a hill. Once I get to the top of the hill I'm out of breath and there is so much fog I can barley see five feet in front of me. I hear the monster scream in anger. I turn around to see nothing but I can sense that it's close. I take off running down the hill towards a big blue house. I reach the house and bang in the door, crying. The door opens to A very tall man, but he wasn't really a man because he was a white stallion from the waist down. I stare at him and cry. He walks towards me and say,_

_"please come in my dear." I look at him wondering if he's a monster, but I decide that he isn't. I walk past him and move towards a couch. I immediately collapse on it and lose my consciousness. The next time I wake up I see a blond headed girl staring at me._

_"who are you?" I manage to say through my scratchy throat. It feels like I swallowed a bucket of sand, and if you don't know how it feels, you'r lucky because it feels horrid._

_"I'm Annabeth Chase." she smiles. I try to ask another question but she gives me a Lemon bar._

_"Eat it, it will make you feel a lot better." I take the strange looking lemon bar gingerly, then take a bite. Instantly I fell my ankle mending._

_"what is this stuff?" I ask._

_"its ambrosia," Annabeth says._

_"whats ambrosia?" I question. Then the strange man walks in. to where ever I am and says._

_"I think its best for you to rest right now."_

_"but where am I, and whats ambrosia?" I try to sit up. but Annabeth pushes me back down gently._

_"your questions will be answered in time dear." the man says._

_"but I want to know now." I say starting to tear up._

_"don't worry, all your questions will be answered soon. Just rest." I do as he says and close my eyes._

_ END FLASHBACK_

I look at Annabeth and say.

"Can I get changed into something else?"

"sorry of course you can. Come this way" Annabeth leads me into a corridor. She opens a door and goes inside, I step in the room and go over to Annabeth. She pulls out a grey t-shirt, some jean shorts and other girl stuff. **(if your a girl you know what I mean) **

"Thank you so much." I say as I grab the clothes from her. "wheres the bathroom?"

"go out the door and take a left into the hall and then go to the last door on your right and thats it."

I walk out the door and take a left then I walk down the hall and go to the last door on my right. I step inside and quickly get undressed I slip on the under clothes, and then pull on the shirt it is baggy and falls off my shoulder, an it has a black owl on the front, I slip on the jean shorts and walk back to the room that Annabeth was in.

"I can't thank you enough." I say to Annabeth as I walk through the door.

"No problem." she smiles. "So what do you think brought you here?"

"I have no clue." I respond.

"well we were about to have dinner... Uh before you came, so lets go eat."

I follow Annabeth out the door and into the place where must be the dining room.

"Whats your name?" the boy with curly brown hair asked.

"Vanessa," I say as I take a bite of my salad.

"ok how about we go around the table and say our name and who our godly parent is." Annaneth suggests. "I'll start, I'm Annabeth Chase, and my godly parent is Athena."

"I'm Percy Jackson, and my godly parent is Poseidon."

"my names Hazel Levesque, and I'm the daughter of Pluto."

"Nico Di Angelo, Parent Hades."

" The names Leo Valdez, and The parents Hephaestus."

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Jason Grace and my parent is Zeus."

"and my name is Frank Zhang, my godly parent is Mars."

"well its nice to meet you all, My names Vanessa Peyton, and I don't know who my godly parent is." I say all in one breath. "so where are we?" I ask.

"were on the Argo II, and I'm the captain." Leo states.

"That wasn't necessary to say Leo." Annabeth scolds.

"whats the Argo II?"

"Vanessa, the Argo II is a ship, and were on our way to stop Gaia from rising." Annabeth explains.

"Wait," I hold up my hand. " so you mean your saving the world with, a skinny elf as the captain?" I ask.

"Hey! Im not a skinny elf!" Leo try's to protest, but I just laugh with every one else.

"Sorry just kidding." I say smiling.

"Not funny," Leo comments.

After dinner they all go there separate into there bedrooms.

"hey, Annabeth? Where will I sleep?" I ask.

"Oh, you'll sleep with me."

"are you sure? I don't want to impose on you."

"No it will be fine, now come on." Once were in her room, she throws me some pj's.

"thank you," I say as I undress.

"No problem." once were in our pj's and have brushed our teeth, I sleep on the floor with a sleeping bag, Pillow, and a blanket.

"Night Annabeth."

"Good night Vanessa." and with that I dose off to sleep.

(Annabeth's P.O.V.)

I can't go to sleep, and all I can think about is Percy. I slip out of bed, and go to his bedroom.

"Percy." I whisper right above him. He started to open his eyes, and I smiled at him.

"Wh-what's going on?" he asked. "Are we there yet?"

"No," I say, so my voice is low. "It's the middle of the night."

"You mean. . ." Percy looked frantic. "You sneaked into my cabin?"

I roll my eyes. Percy, you'll be seventeen in two months. You can't seriously be worried about getting into trouble with Coach Hedge."

"Uh, have you seen his baseball bat?"

"Besides, Seaweed Brain, I just thought we could take a walk. We haven't had any time to be together alone. I want to show you something-my favorite place aboard the ship." Percy still looked a bit shocked that I was in his cabin, but he just said, "Can I, you know, brush my teeth first?"

"You'd better," I say. "Because I'm not kissing you until you do. And brush your hair while your at it." I say. I wait for Percy to finish and then we creep downstairs to the second deck. I led him past the engine room when he asked a question.

"How does this thing even work?" Percy asked.

"No idea," I say. "And I'm the only one besides Leo who can operate it."

"Thats reassuring."

"It should be fine. It's only threatened to blow up once."

"You're kidding, I hope."

I smile. "Come on." We work out way past the supply rooms and the armory. I was leading him towards the stern of the ship,we reach a set of wooden double doors that open into the stables. The room smells of fresh hay and wool blankets. To my left were three empty horse stalls. To my right were two empty cages big enough for a large zoo animal. In the center of the floor is a twenty-foot-square see-by-miles of dark countryside crisscrossed with illuminated highways like the strands of a web.

"A glass bottomed boat?" Percy asked. I grab a blanket from the nearest stable gate and spread it on a part of the glass floor. "Sit with me."

We relax on the blanket as if we were having a picnic, and watch the world go by below.

"Leo built the stables so pegasi could come and go easily," I say. "Only he didn't realize that pegasi prefer to roam free, so the stables are always empty."

"What do you mean _come and go easily?" "Wouldn't a pegasus have to make it down two _flights of stairs?" Percy asks. I wrap my knuckles on the glass. "These are bay doors, like on a bomber."

I see Percy gulp. "You mean we're sitting on doors? What if they opened?"

"I suppose we'd fall to our deaths. But they won't open. Most likely."

"Great" I laugh at Percy's nervousness.

"You know why I like it here? It's not just the view. What does this place remind you of?" Percy looked around the room. "That zoo truck," Percy decides. "The one we took to Las Vegas." I smiled, hoping he would know that he got it right.

"That was so long ago," Percy said. "We were in bad shape, struggling to get across the country to find that stupid lightning bolt, trapped in a truck with a bunch of mistreated animals. How can you be nostalgic for that?"

"Because, Seaweed Brain, it's the first time we really talked, you and me. I told you about my family, and. . ." I take out my camp necklace, I see my dads collage ring he gave me and now I have a new one, from Percy it's a pice of coral from his fathers palace at the bottom of the sea.

"And," I continue, "it reminds me of how long we've known each other. We were _twelve,_ Percy. Can you believe that?"

"No," he admits. "So. . . You knew you like me from that moment?"

I smirk. "I hated you at first. You annoyed me. Then I tolerated you for a few years. Then-"

"Okay, fine." I lean over and kiss him: a good, proper kiss, with out anyone watching-no Romans anywhere, no screaming satyr chaperones. I pulled away. "I missed you, Percy."

"Annabeth," he says hesitantly, "in New Rome, demigods can live there whole lives in peace." I become more guarded after he says that. "Reyna explained it to me. But, Percy you belong at Camp Half-Blood. That other life-"

"I know," Percy says. "But while I was there, I saw so many demigods living without fear: kids going to collage, couples getting married and raising family's. Theres nothing like that at Camp Half-Blood. I kept thinking about you and me. . . and maybe someday when this war is over. . ." I blush at Percy's words, "Oh," I say. It looked like Percy said too much. "I'm sorry," he said . "I just. . . I had to think of that to keep going. To give me hope. Forget I mentioned-"

"No!" I say. "No, Percy. Gods, that's so sweet. It's just. . . we may have burned that bridge. If we can't repair things with the Romans-well, the two sets of demigods have _never _gotten along. That's why the gods kept us separate. I don't know if we could ever belong there."

**(Skip to the end of there conversation.) **

I manage a small smile.

"Some romantic evening huh? No more bad things till the morning." I kiss him again. "We'll figure everything out. I've got you back. For now, thats all that matters."

"Right," Percy said "No more talk about Gaea rising, Nico being held hostage, the world ending, the giants-"

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," I order. "Just hold me for a while."

We sat there fore a while enjoying each other's warmth. Before I knew it I was falling asleep in Percy's arms. When I woke up I herd a boys voice say, "Oh. . . You are in so much trouble."

**Thanks for reading! Please Read and Review! I will try to post a new chapter next week... Maybe friday... Thanks again!**

**Horse1lover3 **


	2. To many memories

**I'm so blessed to be on fanfiction right now, and I just wanted to say thank you whoever is reading this story! And Please check out my other stories.**

**Winter Hope**

**Love Never Ends**

**and **

**Surprise! **

**and give an internet round of applause! If thats even possible... For the firs person to review this chapter.**

**BiggestFangirlEver - Thank you so much!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the PJO or HOO character's/books.**

**Now, I can say on with the story.**

CHAPTER 2

Annabeth rubbed her eyes, and looked at the door to the stables. She saw Frank standing there mortified. Seeing them passed out together.

"What. . . ?" Percy starts to say but rubs his eyes first. "Oh, we just fell asleep."

Frank swallowed. He was dressed on running shoes, dark cargo pants, and a Vancouver Winter Olympics T-shirt with his roman centurion badge pinned to the neck. Frank averted his eyes as if the sight of them burned him.

"Everyone thinks you've been kidnapped," he said. "We've been scouring the ship. When Coach Hedge finds out-oh, gods, you've been here _all night?_"

"Frank!" My ears are probably as red as a strawberry. "We just came down here to talk. We fell asleep. Accidentally. That's _it._"

"Kissed a couple times," Percy said.

I glare at him "Not helping!"

"We'd better. . ." Frank pointed to the stable doors. "Uh, we're supposed to meet for breakfast. Would you explain what you did-I mean didn't do? I mean. . . I really don't want that faun-I mean satyr-to kill me."

Frank ran.

When everyone finally gathered in the mess hall, it wasn't quite as bad as Frank had feared. Jason and Piper were mostly relieved. Leo couldn't stop grinning and muttering "Classic. Classic." Only Hazel seemed scandalized, maybe because she was from the 1940's. She kept fanning her face and wouldn't meet our eyes.

Naturally, Coach Hedge wen't ballistic.

"Never in my life!" Cach bellowed, waving his bat and nocking over a plate of apples. "Against the rules! Irresponsible!"

"Coach," I say, "it was an accident. We were talking and fell asleep."

"Besides," Percy said, "you're starting to sound like Terminus."

"Hedge narrowed his eyes. "Is that an insult, Jackson? Cause I'll-I'll terminus you, buddy!"

It looked liked Percy was holding in a laugh. "It won't happen again, I promise. Now, don't we have other things to discuss?"

Hedge fumed. "Fine! But I'm watching you, Jackson And you, Annabeth Chase, I thought you had more sense-"

Jason cleared his throat. "So grab some food, everybody. Lets get started."

_(Vanessa's POV)_

_FLASHBACK_

_This is before the first flashback _

_I Pick up my new book, that I found under my pillow wrapped in blue rapping paper, just that day. I stare at the cover and wonder what is inside this book. Taking my finger and fliping the first page I read the first chapters title,_

_I accidentally vaporize my pre-algebra teacher._

_I read on until there are no more pages left to turn. I now hold the book gingerly and smile. I think to myself. What if I could be a demigod. . . And be like Percy Jackson? Right then my mother calls me._

_"Vanessa come down from that treehouse!" She yells._

_"Coming mother!" I reply as I hide the book in one of the cupboards in the treehouse. _

_"Theres a package for you." my mother says as she hands it to me._

_"Thanks." I say just about to leave to open it when she calls me and says._

_"I'm having a friend over, and I don't want you here when he comes. So your going to stay in the treehouse tonight. Got it?"_

_"Yeah I got it." with that I leave and climb the rope ladder. Once I'm at the top of the ladder, I take the package and open it. Inside it contains a book, named_

_Percy Jackson and the Sea of Monsters_

_I crack the book open and start to read._

_After I finished the book. I was mortified that there wasn't another book. But just then A bright light appeared. I cover my eyes in fear. The next thing I know is that there is a man standing in front of me, with the faintest smell of the ocean. _

_"Do not be afraid, I'm just here to help you, thats all." The man with dark hair said. "Take this bag and come with me." He says as he hands me a big duffle bag._

_"I don't even know you, why should I trust you?" I say._

_"I don't have time to explain, you just have to believe me." The man says as he holds out his hand. I grab it slowly, then grab the duffle bag. Once I do, I find myself being chased through the woods by a monster, and not to mention that I was cut up and all alone. **(This is where the first flashback starts so I wont repeat it. But it is still a flashback)**_

_"Vanessa!" Annabeth yells outside the Hermes cabin._

_"What." I say as I hide the Titans Curse behind my pillow. _

_The man that smelled like the ocean had come to visit me a year ago saying that the books that I was reading were about Annabeth and other children. And I couldn't let them know I was reading them, because it was special. And that I needed to read them to help them in the future. It was hard but I kept my mouth shut._

_"It's dinner time." Annabeth says as she opens the door to the cabin._

_"Yeah, I'm coming." I say as I climb down the ladder._

**_(Time laps to when Vanessa's 11.)_**

_I sit on my bed reading the Battle of the Labyrinth. I smile when Annabeth and Percy kiss. but then remember that Percy isn't even here. . . Yet. I wonder if I will ever meet him. But that thought is soon forgotten when I keep reading._

_Next I read the Last Olympian. After that, I read the Lost Hero. The Son of Neptune, The Mark of Athena. And The House of Hades. After I'm done reading all of them within a timespan of a month, Poseidon decides that he wants to visit me._

_"Hello Vanessa," Poseidon greets me._

_"hi," I say._

_"It's time for you to leave, The time has come where you start your destiny."_

_"But I'm only eleven, how am I suppose to save all of them when I'm eleven!?" I exasperated._

_"I know it seems crazy, but I have faith in you."_

_"But where will I go?"_

_"That is for you to find out Vanessa. Be safe." with that Poseidon left with the faintest smell of an ocean breeze._

(Vanessa's POV A couple days later in the real time)

I twist and turn in my sleep, and cry out.

"No, I love you, this is what I was men't to do. It is my destiny. And now I can finally do that." I mumble more, but they were lost in fear of what was to come next.

I wake up in a cold sweat screaming.

I hear footsteps towards Annabeth's door.

"Are you alright?" Someone asks softly.

"Who are you? And where am I?" But then it all comes flooding back. "Sorry, I forgot. . ." I say rubbing my forehead.

"Do you wan't to take a walk?" He asks.

I hesitate, not wanting to ruin my relationship with Annabeth. If she found me walking with her boyfriend in the middle of the night.

"I guess." I say standing up. Percy looks at my outfit and blushes. I was wearing a low cut tank-top showing my boobs, and booty shorts that didn't help ether.

"I'm so so sorry!" I say covering up my chest. "I'll get a sweater," I blush and walk over to get a long baggy sweater from Annabeth's bathroom's door.

"Ready?" I say as I walk over to Percy.

"Yeah,"

We walk to the front of the ship. I grab the railing of the ship to steady my self. Percy looks over and seems to notice it.

"Are you afraid of heights?" He asks.

"Nah, I love the thrill that it gives you." I smile, and take in the crisp morning air.

"oh, I gotcha." Now it was my turn to ask the same question.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Oh, um, sort of. . . Since I'm the son of Poseidon, it's sorta un-easy being so heigh up in the sky since its Zeus's domain."

"Oh, right, I forgot." I say.

"So. . . If you don't mind me asking, what were you screaming about?"

"I actually don't know. . ."

"Oh,"

But right then my vision goes blurry and I start to stumble, losing my consciousness, but right before I lose my consciousness I hear Percy yelling for help.

I had know idea at the time but it was my second chance. . .


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I haven't posted a new chapter! I've had strep for two weeks and a headache for a month and a week now we think that I might have MONO... Prayers would be appreciated. And I will try to post a new chapter sooner than I have been before, but no promises... It's hard because I have two other stories to write also... Love you guys! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series. **

CHAPTER 3

Recently

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"Oh, um, sort of. . . Since I'm the son of Poseidon, it's sorta un-easy being up so high up in the sky since its Zeus's domain."

"Oh, right, I forgot." I say.

"So. . . If you don't mind me asking, what were you screaming about?"

"I actually don't know. . ."

"Oh,"

But right then my vision goes blurry, and I start to stumble, loosing my consciousness,but right before I pass out I hear Percy calling for help.

I had no Idea at the time but this was my second chance. 

FLASHBACK

_Tears stream down my face as I run away from Camp and into the forest. _

_I didn't want to leave. I would miss Annabeth, and all my new friends at Camp. But the gods warned me. If I stay'd it would change the fates themselves._

_ As I ran I felt a presence of something really strong. Whatever it was it laughed. A sickly sweet laugh that made you want to cower in its presence. Right then my legs lose all of its strength. Before I blacked out, I saw a shadow come over me. I felt its arms wrap themselves around my back and beneath my knees._

_END FLASHBACK_

All I remember is that I fell into Percy's, arms. And then I was out cold.

I don't know for how long, but, when I woke up I felt myself being lurched forward and falling on my face.

With a grunt I grab my noes. . . Again. I stand up and walk out of the infirmary and onto the deck. Right then I hear Percy say to the sky,

"Bob says hello,"

I walk onto the deck and look at everyone. Percy and Annabeth are at the front of the ship, Leo is manning the wheel, Jason and Piper are on the left side of me and Frank and Hazel are near the right.

They don't see me yet. But then I speak up,

"Guy's What happened?" I ask, my voice scratchy. They all turn to look at me, and gasp.

Annabeth gapes at me. "your. . . your awake,"

"Yeah, I'm awake." right then the ship lurches forward. and I fall onto the deck.

I scream and immediately grab my ankle. Apparently I was not standing at the top of the steps. So when I just fell I leaned forward and tripped onto my ankle. And whats the price for falling on your ankle? You get a broken ankle! Yay!

(my voice, if you didn't know already. Was dripping sarcasm)

right then a blinding light appears in the middle of the ship. I cover my eyes avoiding the brightness.

"Well I forgot how daft all you children are." A high pitched voice rings throughout the ship. "well don't just stand there! Get your lazy bums off the floor." the voice demands.

The brightness dies down and now I can see who was yelling at us. A woman with a white dress, and leather sandals. She had dark hair and her toga was shimmering with patterns of peacock feathers.

"Who are you?" I question.

"How dare you Talk to me in that manner! And not to even mention you aren't bowing an-"

"Don't even, she isn't worth is." Annabeth spits out.

"Annabeth," Percy warns as he holds her hand.

"Hold your tong, Demi-god." The lady snarls.

"What do you want Hera?" Percy questions.

"Why do you think I want something from you?"

"Because your a god. You always want something from us." Annabeth states.

"well, whatever. . . I just came to warn you of whats to come Vanessa." Hera says as if it was the easiest thing on earth to say.

"well whats that supposed to mean?" I ask confused.

"it means that-" thunder rolls across the sky. "well thats my cue." Hera sighs. "You know how temperamental Zeus is when I give out to much information."

"Wait!" I yell as she disappears in a bright light. "No!" I scream. "no, no, no!" but then I black out.

_FLASHBACK_

_All I see is Percy hugging Annabeth as she cry's into his shoulder. __He rubs her back soothingly, and whispers comforting words into her ear. Even though you could see some tears in his eyes to._

_I look around. . . Though I can't even see my own body. I see that they were at a cliff and it looks like there was a war going on. But I couldn't tell for sure. _

_Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and one other kid were scattered around the cliff grieving._

_the other kid that I had never seen before was comforting Hazel. He had black hair and his eyes were obsidian. He turns his head towards me and his eyes widen._

_END FLASHBACK_

"-course I love her! She was-is like a sister to me!" I hear Annabeth's voice ring through out the room.

"Thats not what I men't Annabeth!" Percy says back.

"Then what do you mean Percy?" says with a bit of anger in her voice.

"Guys," someone else says somewhere in the room.

"Come on Annabeth, you know what I mean."

"Guys," The voice says again.

"Do I Percy? Would you please enlighten me?" Annabeth shoots.

"Guys!" The voice screams. Percy and Annabeth's heads snap to the corner of the room.

"She's awake."

Sitting up I rubb my head, and groan.

"What happened this time?" I ask quite annoyed.

"apparently, Hera decided to leave in such a hurry that her aura was a little to powerful. You passed out... Again."

"for how long the time?" I ask warily.

"uh, a couple weeks? were not really sure..."

"Whats that supposed to mean?!"

"Well," Annabeth grabs Percy's hand, "Percy and I, we... We... Fell into tartarus... For gods knows how long"

I gasp "Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry!" I say standing up to give Annabeth and Percy a hug, I squeeze Annabeth tightly, then, I turn to Percy. I stand on the tips of my toes and...

**Hahahahaha! Not much of a cliffy but, I Just wanted to do that! Now you guys have to wait like a month for me to post a new chapter! Haha!**

**not really, hopefully I will be able to have more time to write, but I can't make any promises. I have a lot of school to do, so I will try to post a new chapter in two weeks, three weeks at max. Thank you guys sooo much! Please R&amp;R! It makes my day every time I see that someone has reviewed! **


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I am SO SORRY to do this to you! I am OFFICIALLY signing off of FANFICTION. I feel so bad for leaving you guys without a completed story. But, whoever wants to take up my stories is more than welcome to! I feel so bad to do this. But I am going into a new chapter of my life, and this is the one of the things that has to go. I am so sorry for the inconvenience. I love you all, and thank you so much for the support that I have gotten throughout this whole year. I have felt so loved. Goodbye fanfiction. And not to forget a special thanks goes to luna_incendia14 for being an awesome beta! I CANT THANK YOU ENOUGH!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but I wanted to finish my story's that I didn't get to. And I felt like I owed it to you all! So, I am going to start writing, but I dont know when I'll be able to post them. I am also going to re write my old chapters. Because they suck. So thank you my beloved readers who did not give up on me!

\- Horse1lover3

xoxo


End file.
